Les âmes perdues
by Alanthia
Summary: Ils sont seuls. Ils n'ont plus aucune raison de vivre... à moins que... dark fic, dark end[TERMINE]
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : Ni les personnages ni les lieux ne m'appartiennent.

Cela fait un mois que l'école a recommencé. Un mois que je suis les cours. Un mois que je fais semblant de vivre. Etre normal. Parler. Ecouter les autres. Rire. Surtout, ne pas pleurer. Ne rien laisser voir. Parce que je ne pourrais pas supporter la pitié de Ron ou d'Hermione. Jamais. Plutôt souffrir seul. Parce que je n'ai pas le droit de pleurer la mort de Sirius. Parce que je suis coupable. Tout le monde le sait, même si personne ne le dit. Ils ne veulent pas me blesser.

S'ils savaient comme leur attitude me fait mal, bien plus encore que si j'avais à affronter la vérité. Parce qu'il y a ces moments où je me laisse presque convaincre, où je me dis que je vais pouvoir reprendre une vie normale, du moins aussi normale que peut l'être ma vie sans le poids des remords. La chute n'en est que plus brutale. Et à chaque fois que je m'en prends plein la gueule, je promets de ne plus me laisser avoir, et à chaque fois je me laisse prendre au piège.

Je suis fatigué. Je n'ai plus la force d'affronter tous ces espoirs et toutes ces déceptions. Pourquoi personne n'a-t-il le courage d'être honnête avec moi ? Je crois pourtant avoir au moins mérité ce respect-là. Mais non, on me dénie jusqu'à ce droit. Je n'en peux plus, si vous saviez ! Ron, Hermione, je voudrais…

Non. Vous ne savez pas, vous ne saurez jamais. Parce que je ne le veux pas. Parce que vous êtes de bons petits gryffondors. Dans votre monde rose bonbon. Dans votre monde où tout finit bien. Dans votre monde où tout est blanc ou noir. Dans votre monde sans nuance. Si vous saviez combien il me fait vomir, cet univers utopique.

Mais vous ne savez pas. Et c'est mieux ainsi. Pourquoi irais-je salir votre bulle aseptisée, dites-moi ? Pourquoi irais-je vous dire que je ne suis pas, que je ne suis plus, que je n'ai jamais été le preux chevalier qui court, le sourire aux lèvres, au combat pour terrasser le dragon ? Vous dire que ce Harry-là n'a jamais existé ? Tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait parce qu'il le fallait, parce que je n'avais pas le choix, parce qu'il y avait cette chose en moi qui me poussait aux actions héroïques, qui me disait que sauver des vies nettoierait cette souillure au fond de moi. Bien entendu, je n'étais pas au courant, je ne savais même pas que je pensais ça.

Et ça fait encore plus mal. Parce que je croyais que ce que je faisais, je le faisais librement. A présent, je n'ai même plus cette illusion à laquelle me raccrocher. Je n'ai plus le choix. Je dois vaincre pour sauver le monde. Il n'y a que moi qui puisse le faire. Eviter les combats meurtriers, les milliers de morts, les massacres… Mais moi, j'emmerde les combats meurtriers. J'emmerde les morts. J'emmerde les massacres.

Je sais, c'est mal. Je renie la mémoire de mes parents. Mais à présent, ça m'est égal. Tout m'est égal. Que Voldemort aille se faire foutre, lui et sa bande de dingues encapuchonnés. Qu'il s'amuse à devenir maître du monde, s'il le veut. Il finira de toute façon par crever, que je sois là ou non.

Moi, je voudrais simplement qu'il m'oublie. Je voudrais qu'ils m'oublient tous. Autant demander à Malfoy d'être poli avec Hermione. Ca fait partie des choses irréalisables. Et heureusement qu'il y a des choses qui ne changent pas…

0000000000

Lorsque je sors de la Grande Salle ce matin, il est là, qui m'attend au dehors. Je lève la tête. Ron et Hermione se rapprochent de moi.

Potter ! Toujours entouré de ta cour de pouilleux…

Ron devient aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Si Hermione ne le retenait pas, il se jetterait à la gorge de Malfoy. Moi, je reste indifférent. Même Malfoy ne m'intéresse plus… Et ça, ça le met hors de lui, je le vois à la légère rougeur qui colore ses joues.

Alors, on a perdu sa voix, Potter ? Franchement, je ne pensais pas que la mort de ton petit toutou te mettrait dans un tel état… Tu me déçois.

Là, je vois rouge. Je le hais. Plus que tout, plus que Voldemort, plus que Bellatrix. Je ne me contrôle pas. Tout d'un coup, Malfoy se retrouve par terre. Il se tient la joue. Il semblerait que je lui ai donné un coup de poing. Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte. Ma main ne me fait même pas mal… Hermione et Ron se dépêche de m'entrainer loin de lui. Il font bien. J'aurais pu le tuer. Mais ils ne vont pas assez vite pour m'empêcher d'entendre sa voix sarcastique me dire :

On dirait que j'ai touché le point sensible, non ? Tu ne supportes pas la culpabilité, Potter… C'est vrai que moi, à ta place, j'aurais du mal. Mais c'est pas moi qui ai tué le dernier membre de ma famille.

Hermione se retourne et lui jette un sort pour l'empêcher de parler tandis que Ron me retient de toutes ses forces. Je hurle des mots que je ne comprends pas. Combien je le hais. Combien je voudrais qu'il crève, lui et toute sa bande de mangemorts. Je lui hurle le plaisir que j'aurais à débarrasser le monde de sa présence. Je hurle jusqu'à ce que je n'ai plus de voix, même après que Hermione m'ait jeté un sort pour qu'aucun bruit ne sorte de ma bouche.

Ils m'éloignent encore plus des serpentards et me poussent dans la salle sur demande. Là-bas, Hermione enlève le sort qui me rend muet et ils s'écartent tous deux. Je me mets à détruire ce qui m'entoure. Tout y passe. La table, les chaises, des oreillers qui trainaient dans un coin, des verres, des vases… Quand j'ai réduit en morceaux tous les objets qui m'entourent, je commence à frapper les murs, de toutes mes forces. Je tape jusqu'à ce que je m'écroule, trop fatigué pour faire le moindre mouvement.

Deux bras chauds m'entourent. Hermione me serre contre elle en me murmurant des mots apaisants. Je voudrais me laisser aller. Un instant, je laisse tomber mes barrières et je m'écroule dans ses bras. Elle resserre son étreinte. C'est à ce moment que je réalise ce que je suis sur le point de faire. Je me détache d'elle et me lève. Je la regarde avec des yeux neutres, froids, fermés, de ces regards qui ne laissent échapper aucune émotions, de ces regards morts.

Non, Hermione, je ne te dirai rien. Tous les mots ne seraient que vains et inutiles. Alors autant me taire. Ma décision est prise, Hermione. Je sais que ça fait mal. Je sais que c'est lâche. Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit. Mais je m'en fous. Si tu savais à quel point ça m'est égal. Tes yeux se remplissent de larmes devant ma froideur. Je suis désolé. Pour ça. Et pour ce qui va venir. Pour les larmes que tu vas verser demain. Tu es mon amie et je voudrais ne pas te faire de mal. Je pourrais t'en dire autant, Ron. C'est pour ça que je pars. Avant que vous ne mourriez.


	2. 2 La rentrée POV Draco

Disclaimer : voir chapitre précédent

**Mileslerenard** : Merci pour ta review ! Elle m'a fait un plaisir énorme (sniff… ma première review sur ce site ! ) Je peux déjà te dire que cette fic est très courte (4 chapitres). Quant à ce qui va arriver à Harry… Et bien, tu as un nouvel indice dans ce chapitre ! Bizzzz

POV Draco

Vide. Je me sens vide. Un pantin sans âme. Incapable de la moindre émotion. C'est tout ce que je suis. J'ai dix-sept ans et je suis comme mort. Ca dure depuis trois mois. Depuis que père est en prison. Non ! Je me trompe… A ce moment-là, il y avait la haine. La haine qui me dévorait, qui me faisait avancer, me forçait à apprendre le plus de magie noire possible. Ma haine envers Potter. Cette haine que je croyais infinie. Je m'étais juré de le tuer à la rentrée. Je ne l'ai pas fait. A la rentrée, Potter ne m'intéressait plus. Car même le feu de ma haine s'est éteint.

C'était une belle journée d'août. Le ciel était bleu, le soleil brillait, les oiseaux chantaient et les fleurs n'en finissaient pas d'exhiber leurs pétales colorés. Je me rappelle de tout avec exactitude. Ma joie quand j'avais obtenu du ministère la permission de rendre visite à mon père, mon impatience, ma déception quand ma mère avait refusé de m'accompagner, tout est à jamais imprimé en moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il faisait si beau ce jour-là. Je pensais que la nature participait à ma joie. Maintenant, je crois qu'elle se moquait de moi.

Puis j'ai pénétré dans les bâtiments sombres d'Azkaban. Pour la première fois, j'ai vraiment fait face aux détraqueurs. Enfin, les quelques-uns qui étaient restés fidèles au ministère. Si j'avais pu, je me serais enfui en courant. Mais un Malfoy n'a pas peur. Un Malfoy est indifférent à tout. Il reste fier et se tient droit en toutes circonstances. C'est ce que mon père m'a appris. C'est ce que j'ai fait. C'est ce qu'il a oublié. J'aurais mieux fait de faire demi-tour en courant. Je n'aurais pas vu ce que j'ai vu. Lui, cette loque qui avait été mon père. Sans ses cheveux, je n'aurais pas reconnu Lucius Malfoy en cet homme roulé en boule, se balançant d'avant en arrière en répétant des mots sans queue ni tête.

C'est à ce moment-là que tout a basculé. En sortant d'Azkaban, je savais qu'une partie de moi était morte, que je ne serais jamais plus pareil. Et peu à peu, je suis tombé dans cet apathie qui me glace le sang. Je suis rentré à Poudlard et tout était différent. Je m'étais dit qu'ici, je reviendrai à la vie. Je m'étais trompé. Les seuls instants où je me sens encore vivant sont ceux où je provoque Potter. Mais même ce plaisir-là se fait plus rare. Car en lui aussi quelque chose semble s'être brisé à jamais. Et plus les jours passent, plus je dois aller loin pour le faire réagir.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai du lui reprocher la mort de son parrain. Je n'aurais jamais cru en venir là. Quoi que les autres en pensent, j'ai un code de conduite- je crois qu'il est apparu après ma visite à Azkaban… C'est bizarre. Toujours est-il que provoquer Potter sur ce sujet ne suit pas ce code. Et j'ai honte de ce que j'ai fait… Un Malfoy avec des remords… C'est aussi impensable qu'un troll intelligent…

Bien entendu, personne ne s'est rendu compte du changement. Je surveille mon comportement. Il ne manquerait plus que l'on sache que Draco Malfoy est mal dans sa peau ou qu'il n'est plus lui-même… Je ne le permettrai pas. Je continue à regarder les autres de haut, à les mépriser, à appeler Granger 'sang-de-bourbe'. Je reste le deuxième meilleur élève de Poudlard. Je reste le chef de ma maison. L'emprisonnement de mon père semble même m'avoir conféré une nouvelle aura de respect parmi les élèves de Serpentard. En résumé, je suis toujours le même salopard hautain. Mais seulement en apparence. Parce qu'un salopard hautain n'a jamais en vie de pleurer, de hurler de douleur. Parce qu'un salopard hautain a encore des émotions joyeuses, même si elles sont pauvres et fausses. Moi, je n'ai plus rien de tout cela.

00000

Les cours sont terminés. Potter a séché le cours de potions. Il va se faire descendre par Snape. Ca promet d'être amusant. Enfin quelque chose que je ne manquerais pour rien au monde. Je devrais rentrer directement au dortoir et étudier, comme je le fais chaque jour, mais je n'en ai aucune envie. A quoi va me servir d'étudier ? Je n'aurai de toute façon pas besoin de mon diplôme. Je ne me fais plus d'illusions. Si la guerre se termine par la victoire de Potter, mon nom m'empêchera de trouver un emploi. Même si je n'ai pas combattu aux côtés du Seigneur des Ténèbres, je finirai en prison. J'ai donc tout intérêt à m'engager à ses côtés. S'il gagne, il me donnera une place dans la direction de son empire. Pourquoi laisserais-je passer cette chance ?

De plus, ce que nous avons appris aujourd'hui, je le maîtrise déjà. C'est bizarre, mais en s'entraînant pour devenir mangemort, on apprend un nombre incalculable de sorts de guérison, histoire de pouvoir faire durer les séances de torture…

Non, je n'ai pas envie d'aller étudier… Je me balade dans les couloirs, sans faire attention aux chemins que j'emprunte, laissant mes pas me guider, sans but précis. Je monte des escaliers, descends un nombre incalculable de marches, traverse couloirs sur couloirs, jusqu'à ce que mes jambes ne me portent plus. Je suis dans une aire quasiment abandonnée de l'école, où les élèves ne viennent que rarement. C'est pourtant ma partie préférée du château, peut-être à cause de la solitude qu'elle m'offre. Je pourrais hurler sans que personne ne vienne me déranger…

Une légère odeur de renfermé flotte dans l'air. Je marche à présent vers un but précis, une petite salle dont les Black se transmettent le secret depuis la fondation de Poudlard et dont ma mère m'a parlé lors de mon entrée à l'école. Il fait sombre, comme toujours, mais quelque chose me semble changé. Peut-être le sentiment de ne pas être seul, ou cette légère odeur, à la fois suave et métallique. Je ralentis le pas, cherchant à discerner les formes dissimulées dans l'ombre. C'est alors que je trébuche sur une forme étendue sur le sol. Par réflexe, j'ai tendu les mains pour me rattraper. Le sol est humide et poisseux. Je retiens un cri et lance d'une main tremblante un sort de lumos. La faible lueur qui échappe à ma baguette me permet de distinguer le liquide qui recouvre mes mains. Du sang. Je sens un frisson glisser le long de mon échine. Avalant difficilement ma salive, je le vois, là, étendu sur le sol dans une mare rouge. Potter.


	3. Sang POV Harry

**Théalie : **je suis (hélas) une spécialiste des fics pas roses qui ne se terminent en général pas bien… Sniff…

C'est bizarre, cet engourdissement, cette apathie, ce sentiment d'indifférence au fond de moi. A peine si je peux encore ressentir quelques maigres émotions. Et bientôt, ce sera le vide. Il paraît que je n'ai pas le droit. C'est ce que me raconte cette satanée voix qu'on appelle conscience au fond de moi. Quelqu'un sait-il pourquoi la mienne me fait autant penser à Dumbledore ? Qu'ils aillent tous les deux en enfer ! Je ne veux plus les écouter, je ne veux plus les laisser dicter ce que je dois faire. Trop longtemps, je me suis laissé faire, trop longtemps je n'ai été que le gentil Harry, Celui-Qui-A-Survécu, saint Potter, qu'importe comment on m'appelle ; ce n'est jamais moi que l'on désigne, ou si peu… Celui qui incarnait ces surnoms est mort, je ne suis même pas certain qu'il ait un jour réellement existé. Et ce ne sont ni Ron, ni Hermione, ni Dumbledore qui pourront me convaincre du contraire.

Me connaissent-ils seulement ? Ils n'ont jamais vu de moi que ce que j'acceptais de leur montrer. Connaissent-ils l'assassin ? Celui qui a tué son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal en première. Celui qui l'année suivante a commis un autre meurtre ? Quelle importance que Tom n'ait été qu'un souvenir ? S'il avait été réel, je l'aurais peut-être aussi tué… Puis, en troisième, j'ai rencontré mon parrain et je lui ai sauvé la vie. Le monde est rose et les oiseaux chantent, n'est-ce pas ? Mais qui sait à quel point j'ai désiré le baiser du détraqueur alors qu'il se penchait vers moi ? Tout laisser derrière moi, ne plus avoir à me battre contre ces forces plus puissantes que moi. M'en aller, sans bruit, sans larme, tout simplement. Ensuite, Voldemort est revenu. Grâce à mon sang. Cédric est mort, sans raison, simplement parce qu'il était à côté de moi au mauvais moment. L'année suivante, ce fut le tour de Sirius. Ils meurent tous par ma faute…

Je suis fatigué. Je n'en peux plus de toutes ces morts. Je ne veux plus avoir à tuer. Je ne veux plus que l'on se sacrifie pour moi. Je n'ai rien fait pour mériter de tels gestes. Ma seule erreur fut de naître et d'être aimé par ma mère.

Ma vie n'a jamais été rose, mais avant la mort de Sirius, je croyais encore au bonheur, à la justice, à la nature humaine. Mais l'homme n'est qu'un amas de tripes béantes pourrissant au soleil… Rien n'est blanc, rien n'est noir. Et le monde sorcier est loin d'être le paradis que je m'étais imaginé. Lui aussi est rongé, pourri de l'intérieur… Tout ce en quoi j'avais cru se révèle illusion à la lumière de l'expérience. Alors, à quoi bon encore vivre ?

J'ai fait attention, Ron, Hermione. Vous ne m'avez pas suivi ce soir. Il est temps à présent de mettre à exécution cette idée qui m'obnubile depuis si longtemps. Mais je voudrais que vous sachiez que j'ai fait de mon mieux pour tenir le coup, j'ai essayé de vivre, de sourire, de rire parfois. Mais J'ai échoué. Et je vais m'en aller à présent. Parce que je n'ai plus la force, même pour vous. Votre amitié sera la seule chose qui va me manquer. C'est pour vous que je me suis battu si longtemps. Mais aujourd'hui, je vous demande de me laisser partir et de comprendre… Pardonnez-moi…

00000

Je m'assieds à même le sol, adossé au mur. Les pierres en sont froides et humides. Je frissonne à leur contact mais ne bouge pas. Un genou replié sur lequel repose l'un de mes bras, je lève les yeux vers le plafond lézardé et je prends une profonde inspiration. Un calme surnaturel m'envahit, je clos les paupières et profite du silence. Au bout d'un moment, glacé par le froid des pierres, m'agenouillant sur les dalles fissurées du couloir. Ce coin de l'école est très peu fréquenté, c'est pour cela que je l'ai choisi.

Ma main gauche va chercher dans ma poche le couteau que j'ai 'emprunté' aux cuisines. Mon pouce glisse sur la lame effilée, en évaluant le tranchant. Puis je le rapproche de mon poignet et du bout des doigts, je dessine le filet des veines qui y courent, les caresse, les frôle. Puis c'est au tour de la lame de se poser sur ma peau. Elle tremble un peu puis se raffermit. Un mouvement fluide et la chair est tranchée. Le sang se met à couler, rouge écarlate sur ma peau blanche. Peu à peu la douleur m'envahit, par vagues successives, de plus en plus rapprochées. Mais j'ai déjà subi bien pire. Et cette fois, la paix est au bout du chemin… Je m'écroule sur le sol déjà poisseux. Le monde se met à tanguer et s'efface peu à peu. La douleur disparaît. Mes yeux se ferment.


	4. Vide POV Draco

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, a part l'intrigue

NdA : l'histoire n'était pas censée se terminer ainsi au départ… Mais j'ai eu cette idée… C'est très sombre…

Comme j'ai froid… Jamais je n'ai été si glacé. Et pourtant, je sais qu'il fait chaud. Quelle importance ? Bientôt, je ne vais plus rien sentir. Le Baiser a cet effet-là… Je vais m'en aller. Mais je ne regretterai rien. Je regarde les jurés. Ce procès ne fut qu'une mascarade. A quoi d'autre pouvais-je m'attendre ? Mon simple nom est déjà une condamnation. Et puis, on m'a trouvé ensanglanté avec Harry Potter à mes pieds.

Je n'ai même pas pris la peine de leur raconter ce qui c'est réellement passé. A quoi bon ? Mais surtout, ce baiser, je crois qu'il va m'apporter ce que je souhaite le plus au monde : la paix. Ne plus entendre les autres pleurer. Ne plus les entendre rire. Ne plus les voir être tout ce que je ne suis pas et voudrais être. Alors, oui, penche-toi, Détraqueur. Et sache que si je ferme les yeux, ce n'est pas pour échapper à la vision de mon destin, mais pour mieux le savourer. Et peut-être aussi pour mieux me moquer des sorciers qui sont venu profiter de ce spectacle. Mon dernier baiser, peut-être le plus attendu, peut-être le plus passionné. Le vide sera mon dernier amant. Puisse-t-il me rendre plus heureux que les corps qui ont croisé mon sexe à la faveur de la nuit…

Tous ces souvenirs, qui m'assaillent, par vagues, tous ces souvenirs que j'avais choisi d'oublier, toutes ces choses dont jamais je n'ai parlé à personne,… C'est donc ça, un détraqueur… Pas étonnant que Potter ait toujours réagi si violemment en leur présence… Sa bouche qui se rapproche de moi… Je me force à sourire. Ne vous inquiétez pas, messieurs dames, vous ne sortirez pas du théâtre déçus… Aujourd'hui, représentation unique, avec pour principaux acteurs l'un des derniers détraqueurs fidèles au ministère et le grand, l'affreux, le cruel Draco Malfoy. Et, en présence fantôme, Harry Potter, le Garçon-Qui-S'est-Suicidé-Mais-Dont-Vous-Pensez-Que-Je-L'ai-Tué.

Potter… Jusqu'au bout, tu auras fait de ma vie un vrai merdier, n'est-ce pas ? J'espère que cela te fait rire… Si je n'avais pas aussi froid, je crois que je t'imiterais… Dis-moi, si c'était à refaire, changerais-tu quoi que ce soit ? Ou bien me demanderais-tu, une nouvelle fois, avec cette lueur de désespoir dans les yeux, de te laisser en finir, après que je me sois tué à essayer de te sauver ? Souhaiterais-tu vivre ? Et peut-être, alors, deviendrions-nous amis ? Peut-être la bouche de ce monstre ne se poserait-elle pas sur la mienne en ce moment ? Moi, je ne changerais rien… Mon sort est un soulagement, pour moi et pour le reste du monde. Ou alors, je remonterais à notre première rencontre et j'agirais différemment. Qui sait ce qui serait advenu alors ? Mais il n'y a plus rien à changer, plus rien à sauver. J'éclate de rire quand je sens cette chose froide se poser sur ma bouche. Tout est déjà fini ! Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'avancer tous mes pions, pourtant. Je me demande qui a finalement gagné le jeu ? Toi, Harry Potter ? Tes amis ? Le vieux foldingue ? Le ministère ? Voldemort ? Mon père ? Moi ?… A moins que nous n'ayons tous perdus…

Le noir. Le néant. Rien…


End file.
